Innocent Fox Kits
by S061
Summary: Two innocent children find their own way through tragic twists of fate that pitted the world against them. Together they face an entwined destiny and realise that they aren't alone and no matter what happens in life these two foxes will show the world that have the strength to overcome any challenge and destroy any destiny that would tear them apart. Gone are the days of innocence.
1. Beast Within?

Hello readers, still getting the hang of writing stories and actually finishing them. I will try my hardest to regually update. As i'm still new to this i hope you will review this story and tell me both good and bad parts which will help me improve.

I don't own Naruto or any of their plots or characters but i do own any of my own characters if i ever get round to making some.

* * *

Chapter One: Beast Within?

Loneliness, few have ever truly felt its dull sting, one such person resides in the famous village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. This person is famous, there is not a person that does not know the face of this individual. So, one may wonder how they could possible be lonely? The truth is this individual, while famous, is the outcast of society.

This is a story decided by the events seven years prior. Seven years ago as you may have already heard, a nine-tailed fox appeared within the walls of this great village. Much damage was caused an many lives were lost, civilian and shinobi, but none will be as greatly missed as the hero that stepped up to face this demon. This hero was their forth Hokage, A beloved man who on that day sacrificed his life to destroy the demon.

However, a tailed beast is pure chakra and cannot be destroyed. After a long trying battle, of which the forth stood victorious, the demon laid dead. But the problem is that a demon never truly dies, and in the place of this mighty fox lay a small cub. This small cub was the reincarnation of the once powerful Kyuubi. Fearing this as a resurrection the forth hurried to seal it away and on that night, October 10th, this small cub was sealed inside a newborn child.

This child, this poor child, was sacrificed in vain. The small defenceless fox cub was sealed inside the only child of the forth Hokage, killing him thus leaving the child an orphan. The child was supposed to be viewed a hero and a savour by all, supposed to be. Instead this child was viewed as the monster that killed their families and destroyed their homes.

Those events led to the brutal treatment of one poor little girl. Yes, the forth's child was a little girl called Naru Uzumaki, and she was treated with contempt. Ever since she could remember she was alone, surrounded by enemies, it was a happy day when she wasn't beaten or when she could get her hands on food no matter what condition it was in. She never knew why she was treated the was she was but knew better than to stop and ask an angry mob. The worst of it always arrived on her birthday, October 10th, where a mob of almost everyone that wished revenge upon this poor girl would form to perform what they had come to call it 'The Great Fox Hunt'.

Today is the day of the 'great hunt' and the focus of this story resides in the corner of a dead-end alley. On one side of this alley lies a bloodthirsty mob consisting of drunk civilians and shinobi, and on the other is a small seven year old girl trying to hide amongst the bins and rubbish.

Usually, when she wasn't this pale from fear or muddy from the alley, Naru would wear a grey kimono with patterns of leaves falling and other traditional floral decorations. Not that she knew what it was called or that it was for formal occasions, it was the only store she could buy from and even then she got the ones nobody wanted at unreasonable prices. Her beautiful long white hair would make the grey look darker and her red eyes would contrast everything, except the blood.

_'Maybe if I stay perfectly still, they won't notice me' _She tried to delude herself. It was no use, the mob was quite aware of where she was and did nothing but jeer at her pitiful attempt of hiding. Then almost as if some starting sign had been giving the entire mob charged at the poor girl in an attempt to kill 'the demon'.

The beating that little Naru received lasted longer than ever before and she truly believed that she was going to die. She was kicked, punched, stabbed, then kicked, punched, stabbed again. She was crying out in pain the entire time until she heard a voice, a quiet voice amongst the screams for blood. The more she focused on the voice the more she lost consciousness of her surroundings.

As you can probably guess she focused on the small quiet sobs that she could hear to try to ignore her surroundings, but this proved harder than first thought until something collided with her head leaving red streaks in her white hair and down her face. While leaving everything red, it also left everything black for her as she passed out.

She awoke to the sound of crying, small sobs echoing around her. As she looked around from where she laid she found herself in a dark dimly lit corridor with passageways leading in every direction. As she stood she decided to find out where the crying was coming from. As she walked down corridor after corridor she had one thought on her mind, '_Maybe I can cheer them up and we can play, and hopefully those people won't bother us.'_

Eventually, after much walking, she came across massive bars, '_Wonder what's behind them, must be pretty scary and dangerous, I hope I don't meet it'. _But as often the case with prayers, they're left unheard. As she walked up to the bars, close enough to touch them, the crying stopped. Naru was about to turn around and look a different way until a small voice made itself known.

"Wait, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone anymore." As this was said, another girl about Naru's age rushed to the bars. Tears clearly running down her face, her red hair a mess, how could she ever leave she ever leave this poor girl here by herself. Naru stepped closer to the bars before passing right through them, her only objective to comfort this girl in front of her that was clearly in need of her.

It was just as soon as she passed through the bars of this cage that she notices the two black ears on top of her head, these were not human ears, then her attention was taken by the black thing swishing behind this distraught girl, it was a tail. In surprise Naru leapt backwards out of the cage a safe distance away, this was new and Naru didn't like new.

To her surprise the girl in front of her broke down into a mess of apologies and tears. The girl fell to her knees propped up only by the bars of the cage that restrained her. Naru instantly tried to apologise, trying to say she was just surprised, but the girl couldn't hear her. So in an act that surprised even herself, she stepped through the bars once again and embraced the girl in front of her, that had reduced to sobbing once more. As she placed her arms around this girl in a rather clumsy hug she felt her stiffen in her arms. As she felt her relax into the hug, she thought she heard the girl whisper a simple question to her, "Why?". She was about to ask her if she said anything when she noticed that the girl in her arms had fallen asleep.

_"How could I not? How could I leave you here alone like this? Why are you here? Where is here? Why do you look like that?" _These were just some of the questions that plagued her mind that night waiting for her to wake from her deep sleep. She also took this opportunity to get a closer look at the being in her arms. The girl had even longer dark red hair, it wasn't some vibrant red but a dull colour, like it was once a vibrant crimson but now coated with a layer of dust. Her eyes were a jade green colour that seemed to glow in the dark, her left ear and tail were tipped with an eerie blue. She was wearing a red jump suit that seemed very familiar, but she couldn't remember why.

Hours passed and the girl showed no signs of waking, and her own eyes became heavy. Naru soon joined the girl in slumber.

Dreamless hours passed until Naru stirred, she woke to find herself face to face with the girl from last night. Jade eyes studied her carefully, she suddenly felt very self-conscious, realising she had probably been watched even while she slept. She began to feel more and more nervous until the silence was broken.

"Why?" The simple question that she thought she heard before the girl fell asleep. This question confused Naru, it had no answer on it's own.

"Why what?" Naru groggily asked, she never was a morning person.

The girl in front of her erupted, "Why are you here? Why were you kind to me? Why am I here? Why am I locked up? Why have I never seen you before?," they questions left Naru speechless, she didn't know how to answer any of these, but then one of then started with who, and she knew how to answer this one, "Who are you?"

"My names Naru Uzumaki, who are you? I don't know anything else, last thing I remember is, is, loosing consciousness and waking up in these tunnels." Naru told the girl hoping it would help calm her.

"I'm Kit, I don't know how I know that but still, that's my name." The girl seemed brighter, almost cheerful, until she looked closer at Naru and asked curiously "Where's your tail?" This question surprised Naru.

"What do you mean? Why do you have them, is it a jutsu?" Naru looked curiously at Kit's tail, and reached out to touch it, only for it to be moved further out of reach. Tempted to reach for it again, she thought better of it noticing the weird look on the face of this strange girl in front of her.

"What are you doing, you know touching a kitsunes tail is only done between mates right? All fox's know that. What kind of fox demon are you, I've never been able to hide my fox features in human form can you teach me?" The strange girl in front of Naru was almost jumping up and down with the excitement of meeting someone new, even if they didn't hold all the answers she was wishing for.

"What do you mean fox demon? I don't have fox features, I'm not a fox. Why are you here?" Naru had decided that it was time to turn the table and ask some questions of her own.

"Aren't you a fox demon? Would explain why you have no fox appendages. I've been locked in here in this cage for as long as I can remember, you're the first person I've seen." Naru herself was pained by the empty expression on Kit's face, one she was quite familiar with, and it made her want to befriend this strange girl all the more.

"You've not left here or seen anyone else for as long as you can remember? Why don't you slip between the bars like I did? You can come with me and we can look for a way out together." Naru was curious as to why she hadn't left, I mean this was a cage but something as small as them would have no problem slipping in and out at will.

Kit looked at Naru with the same sad eyes and was about to open her mouth to say something, when her face lit up like a christmas tree. She went from sombre to hyper in seconds. When she had calmed herself down enough to tell her new friend her plan, "I can't go through the bars they prevent me from passing, but you can, you can pass through the bars and tear off the seal and free me." Kit tried to keep a smile on her face but deep down she was worried, worried that Naru wouldn't help her, that she would leave her alone.

Naru got up and walked just outside the cage looking for the seal, while Kit watched her from inside hoping she would decide to release her. Naru finally spotted it far out of her reach. Turning to Kit, "How am I supposed to reach that? Why does it have to be so high up, I wish it was lower." Before Kit could reply the seal dropped down to Naru's height, they exchanged confused looks but couldn't explain what happened. Naru reached for the tag and just as she was about to remove it, a white light appeared engulfing everything until it faded.

A man now stood behind Naru, he had yellow blond hair and a long white coat with red flame patterns around the bottom over a standard shinobi vest. He was instantly recognised by Naru as the forth Hokage, but that was not to say she wasn't surprised and confused to see him, but she was doing better than Kit who didn't even know who he was. Kit who was scared by the entrance of this new appearance had resorted to hiding behind the bars of her cage.

Naru's grip tightened on the seal tag while she focused on the new arrival as he surveyed the surroundings. He noticed a tail swishing back and forth behind one off the bars and he noticed his daughter staring at him with her hand on the seal he sacrificed himself to create.

"Naru, do not tear off that seal. I do not know what has happened but you cannot let that bloodthirsty monster out, no matter what she told you. I sealed her inside you as I trust you to prevent her escape." The chakra ghost of the forth Hokage tried to reason with Naru but everything he said only helped Naru make up her decision.

Naru had had enough of the way people treated so called monsters, she'd had enough of people judging others unfairly without even getting to know them. In one sharp movement she had ripped the seal off from it's place on the cage. In seconds Kit had dived through the bars of her cage and tackled Naru into a massive hug, while the chakra ghost of the forth Hokage started yelling at her, "Noo, what have you done? You've set the demon free, her chakra is too much for your body it'll kill you as it leaves. It'll kill everyone, how could you?" He fell to his knees in defeat mumbling something about how his daughter betrayed him, but Naru was too busy trying to breath as a recently release Kit started squeezing the life from her.

As they were all engulfed in their own activities, nobody noticed that the world they were in was getting smaller and smaller, becoming darkness. Soon though, the darkness surrounded them all and they had little choice but to notice it. They grouped together as the darkness slowly approached on all sides.

While this was all inside the mindscape of Naru Uzumaki, that did not mean it was safe. Many traps lay in the seal ready in case the fox ever got out. The Forth knew this and that there was only one way anyone would leave alive. He would simply have to undo the seal, but when the seal contains what's left of your soul it's not quite so easy. He also knew that intentionally or unintentionally the chakra of the demon would kill Naru even if they survived this trap. So it's a good thing he was considered a genius.

As soon as he finished tampering with the seal, the girls watched in amazement as he erupted in the same white light that he appeared in. This light forced back the darkness and left the girls drowsy.

"I don't know if what you did was the best decision or the worst decision you'll ever make but I can assure you nothing will be you same for you, either of you. Kyuubi, please look after her, look after each other." With those last words he faded away to nothing and they lost consciousness.

* * *

That's all folks, for this chapter anyway.  
I'll hopefully be back with more, and hopefully you'll also be back for more.


	2. Changes

Hi, I'm back, earlier than expected. Wouldn't get used to fast updates just happened to this time. But I will update as often and as soon as I can.

I don't own anything I don't own, I only own what I own.

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes

As Naru came too, she felt numb. She couldn't feel anything over her entire body, she couldn't even open her eyes or twitch her fingers. She couldn't tell if she was cold or warm, she could however hear. She could hear shallow breaths nearby but that was hardly a clue as to what was going on.

Seeing as how she was in this situation she tried to clear her mind again and drift off to sleep.

The next time she woke she instantly opened her eyes instinctively, only to be looking up into the jade eyes of the girl she remembered meeting in a cage in some tunnels. Unsure what to do in situation like these she just lied there waiting for her to move back a bit so she could sit up and find out where she was. However that didn't happen so she spent the next few minutes there in silence just staring into her eyes and glancing down to the massive childish grin that adorned her face. She felt she was going to get a lot of experience with waking up awkwardly to someone staring at you.

After a few minutes Naru could hear a door open and the girl jumped back and both watched as someone walked in and carefully closed it behind them. He looked old and wore long red and white robes. Naru instantly recognised him as the Hokage but wondered as to why he was here.

"I see you've both woken up, your safe here but I'm going to have to ask some questions, and I presume your going to have some of your own." Naru realised she was in the hospital as the Hokage spoke.

The first question asked was by Naru, as she barely waited for the Hokage to finish his sentence before, "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember? You were attacked again yesterday, I managed to find you and brought you here, but when I got you here something happened." This calmed her down and peeked her curiosity.

Waiting for Naru to say something, but when she didn't he continued, "As soon as I got you here you started thrashing around in your sleep and then red and blue chakra poured out and formed a sort of cocoon around you. When it disappeared your friend was lying next to you and you had grown some 'interesting' features." The worry in his voice and the general vagueness of 'interesting' worried her, until she turned her head and looked up to see Kit just standing there smiling, watching her continuously.

"What features?" The question was asked cautiously wondering if she wanted to know the answer to this question.

The Hokage just stood there, smiling kindly down to her, "Well maybe it would be best if you discovered that later with your friend when you look in the mirror, but right now I need to know about this girl. Please tell me where she came from?"

Naru just looked up to her new friend as if to ask for permission to tell him about her, when she got no response she turned back to the Hokage, "I found her, when I was being beaten I woke up in a tunnel and I found her in a cage and I couldn't leave her there by herself alone but as I was about to open the cage a man appeared and he called her a monster. So I opened the cage and then I can't quite remember and I fell asleep again and woke up here."

His face turned to once of shock and horror as his face drained white. "You let the kyuubi out, what happened it should have killed you or maybe, that explains what happened to you. But why did you let her out?"

"Because she was scared and alone. She's not a monster, she's my friend." Naru looked at the Hokage as menacingly as she could manage. She was tired with how people were treating her and her friend.

The Hokage saw the anger in her eyes and thought best no to press the issue, try to keep everyone calm. "Well, I've got to go to an important meeting right now but I'll be back as soon as I'm able. In the mean time I want you both to stay in this room, I'm serious Naru I know you don't like hospitals but I need you to stay here until I return."

With that he left, opening and closing the door in a manner that prevented any nosy people that may be nearby from sneaking a peek. Naru finally took this opportunity to look around the room. It was a rather fancy hospital room, it had a slightly larger bed than the usual hospital bed, it also had a bathroom attached. However there were no windows and only one door that led outside.

Naru then looked up at the girl that was still staring and grinning at her from next to her bed. Naru was curious as to why she was staring at her, and why she was just standing there. Naru noted the casual happy swaying of her tail and the occasional twitch of her ears. Finding they looked very cute on her.

Naru decided to get up and look into a the mirror in the bathroom like the Hokage told her. She quickly checked the front of her kimono for any damage but was surprised to find it was undamaged, then crossed the distance to the mirror only to jump back in surprise. She was about to fall over but Kit caught her and helped steady her. Kit was still grinning as Naru dared to glimpse into the mirror again.

Naru felt faint as she saw two white furry fox style ears adorning the top of her head, they looked so similar to the ones behind her on the head of her new fox demon friend. She didn't know what to do, and then she saw a small flick in the mirror. It was a small white flick of movement in the corner of the mirror behind her, she dared to look behind her only to see a white fluffy tail attached to the bottom of her spine somehow sticking out from her kimono. With the realisation it was hers, she fainted.

Naru came too standing up. Everything around her was white, she had no idea where she was and then the body of the forth Hokage appeared and took form in front of her. She was surprised but over everything that has been happening she just didn't show it.

"Hello again. I managed to save enough of myself here inside you for the next time you slept. I need to tell you a few things and we have little time. Firstly, I'm sorry I should have been calmer and explained things a bit more carefully, in fact I should have just been there for you like any farther should be." Naru just stared at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Secondly, I need to tell you that as you may already know, you have the same features as your new friend. This means I succeeded in saving your life, but you are no longer human, you will not have the same knowledge or instinct as a normal kitsune like your friend so you will have to ask for her help. But I know she'll gladly help her new friend right?" He just smiled down at his daughter, bewildered by her ability to make friends which such a being.

"And lastly, I managed to save a little of your mothers spirit in this seal as well. I don't know when but one day I know that you'll meet her, I love you and I know you and your mother will get on well. You're so much like her. Take care." After that little speech he faded away before she could say anything.

Once again Naru found herself in the hospital room with Kit kneeling on the bed staring again at her face, studying her. But after everything that's just happened she couldn't help but cry. Silent tears made wet lines down her cheeks from her eyes and landing softly on the pillow.

Being hunted on her seventh birthday, being beaten, making her first friend, finding out she's no longer human, finding out her farther in the forth Hokage just left her wanting to cry and sleep. She has always faced a tough life but for the seven year old this was just too much. She closed her eyes and cried.

She felt the weight shift on the bed and warm arms surround her. She just let Kit pull her into an embrace. Naru felt herself calming down as Kit rested Naru's head in the crook of her neck and carefully stroked the back of her new ears while her other arm just held her distraught friend closely.

Naru felt at peace curled up in her new friends arms. Her tears dried up, her fears lifted. The gentle stroking of her new ears felt strange, she was amazed by how pleasant such a simple act felt. Naru and Kit remained there in that embrace for what felt like hours.

"I hope your feeling better now. I think your ears look cute, there's no need to be sad. If you need any help I'm here for you. You saved me, I want to help you however I can." Kit softly told Naru as she rested in her arms.

"I understand if you don't like me because of what I've done to you, but please could I be your friend?" Instead that this was whispered timidly to Naru, once again scared this kind girl she met would leave her. Naru was slightly confused as to what it was that Kit had done to her.

Kit couldn't explain it but she understood what happened to Naru, ever since she woke up she knew why she had become a demon and who her farther was and where she had been kept alone all those years. She also couldn't understand her desire to be her friend, she forgot all about the loneliness she suffered when she saw the white haired girl.

"Of course I want to be your friend. Are you sure you want to though? Most people avoid me and ignore me." Naru looked up into Kit's green eyes, while her red ones wavered in fear or rejection. Kit could see it and hesitated as she studied Naru's new red eyes, that hesitation caused Naru to assume the worse and she lowered her head as tears threatened to spill over again.

Kit saw this and felt her heart plummet at the sight of tears again and quickly set about to quell the fear that was rising in Narus heart. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend. I'll always be here for you ok, that way neither of us need to be alone anymore. Now please just relax, I think you deserve to."

Naru just relaxed once again into her arms and felt all her thoughts except these of her new friend being driven away by the repetitive gentle stoking of her new fluffy ears. She was beginning to feel that maybe her new appendages weren't so bad afterwards.

Naru felt herself begin to drift off to what would have been some pleasant sleep not plagued by her usual nightmares, but it wasn't to be. At that moment the door opened again and in stepped a young woman. "Where the hell are you old man?" She shouted to the calm room.

She appeared to be older than the two of them. She had strange purple hair sticking upwards. She also clearly wasn't particularly modest. She also looked slightly embarrassed after she realised that the person she came for clearly wasn't here.

While the two girls shifted closer to each other, nervous of this intruder, she merely stared at them harder until the inevitable, "Oi, brats, where's the Hokage? He told me to wait outside this room for him to come get me but I'm not waiting any longer so get him in here now." The two girls were just frozen in each others arms.

Just as she was about to start another rant about how they should go, another presence made them self known, "Anko please, be glad the Hokage isn't here. He could've been in an important meeting, you need to learn to follow orders. Now leave the children alone." As the voice finished speaking another young woman appeared.

This one had much longer brown hair and red triangle marks down her cheeks. She wasn't quite as exposed as the previous woman, which went by the name Anko. Also unlike Anko she had a much more feral aura about her, her appearance while not overly screaming beast it definitely left the impression of a feral animal.

"Please excuse my friend. She's got a nasty temper, but she's a sweet little girl deep down, very deep down. I hope she didn't scare you. Anyway we were instructed to wait outside this room but she got a little impatient." This woman flashed a toothy feral grin, while Anko muttered something about little dogs needing leashes.

"I thought I told you two to wait outside, but now that you're here we need to talk." His stern gaze told them that now was not the time to joke around. "I'm putting you two on a mission, I know the two of you are sharing an apartment right now and that's another reason why your perfect for this mission. I need you two to take care or these two girls, they are going to go through a lot more pain if I leave them by themselves, I need you two to raise them."

"So let me get this straight, we're supposed to look after two children? For how long?" Anko quizzed the Hokage while the other woman studied the two girls as the two girls tried to study her.

"Yes, but as you would be able to see if you tried Anko, they are different and could be dangerous to them if the civilians found out. They are going to face persecution like you both have, they need a caring family to support them and teach them, until they can support themselves. You and Hana have the room and you'll be paid for this." As the Hokage explained this to Anko, Hana approached Naru and Kit.

Hana was fascinated by the fox like ears on the top of their heads and she could see a white fluffy tail sticking out from under the blanket, she could tell it wasn't a genjutsu, nor was it a fake, it was a real fox tail. Out of curiosity she reached forwards about to stroke it only for another hand to dart out and grab hers painfully. She looked up to see green eyes scowling at her while baring her teeth. Hana was about to react to the hostility from the child in front of her until she saw the white haired girl shivering in the other ones arms.

Naru had felt scared, she couldn't understand why exactly, but everything about this woman made her nervous and as she began to reach out for her tail, which she accidently left poking out from under the covers, she buried herself into her new friends arms.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we just met. I don't know what came over me, please forgive me." Hana realised what she had just done wrong and stepped back and listened to what Hokage was telling Anko.

"So Hana, what do you think? We'll be paid more than enough for this job, and while it won't be easy, it'll be easier than the amount of missions we'd have to go on to make nearly as much as this pays. Plus it could be fun." Anko had completely been bought by the Hokage, while she would claim that it was only for the money, those that know her better, know it was because she wanted to help them.

Hana knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter either way now that Anko had made up her mind it wouldn't matter if she opposed it. Not that she would. No, she thought that this could be a lot of fun, and after listening to their story she wanted to help them too. While they may not realise it now, she knew that one day those fox features will cause them a lot of trouble especially in this village.

"Sure, lets get them home and settled in. Always wanted to raise a couple of cute little pups." She said with a very feral grin that definitely reminded them all of an animal.

Naru and Kit just looked to each other and just gulped.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review or message me with any compliments or criticisms you may have. I want to learn from any mistakes to make it better so everyone can enjoy it more.

Anyway, until next time.


	3. Family?

I know i took my time with this update, I'm aiming for two a week but that seriously depends on how busy life keeps me. I will be going through and making corrections and improving things here or there.  
Also I am considering making this story an M just for the extra freedom, so you may notice the rating change at some point.

Disclaimer: Don't claim ownership of what's not mine, and you can probably guess i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Family?

Naru stuck close to her friend as the four of them walked to their new apartment. For some reason her friend had stuck to her side since they left the hospital. Always keeping herself between Naru and the other two young adults as they walked, for some reason Kit seemed to be keeping an eye on Hana.

Naru was grateful to Kit. She didn't know why but Hana seemed to cause her unease and when she had reached for her tail Naru had been petrified for reasons she wasn't sure of. Naru had decided that when they got to their destination first chance she got she was going to talk to Kit about it.

Unlike Kit she couldn't use her new power to hide her features so she wore Anko's trench coat to hide her tail and tried to focus on keeping her ears flattened against her head. The Hokage had told her she wasn't allowed to let anyone find out about her new appearance. They also kept moving at a brisk pace until they came across their new home and Hana opened the door.

"Come on in, I'll show you to your new room and then I'll make lunch while Anko goes out to your old apartment and brings back the things you said you wanted." Hana told them the plan while Anko huffed in annoyance at being so readily volunteered as an errand girl. But Kit looked purely ecstatic at the mention of food.

They walked into the apartment and Anko closed the door as Hana led the two through into the living room only for three dogs to bound up to greet their mistress. As they did Naru froze in fear. Kit grabbed her and pulled Naru behind her. Standing between Naru and the pack, she unleashed her jutsu revealing her fox features and started growling at the canines.

Hana was just as surprised as they were, towards their reactions. She had no idea what triggered that reaction, she could only watch Kit snarl at her dogs while Naru stood behind her wide eyed, shivering in fear. As soon as Kit started growling, so did her canine partners. This was the scene Anko then walked in on.

"Whoa, calm down all of you. If anyone's killing anyone, it's going to be me." Anko shouted to the two groups trying to calm things down, but nobody was listening apart from Hana, but Anko could tell she was as confused as herself on what was happening. Things were only escalating until Hana ordered her ninken into the room designated as the bedroom for the three canine brothers.

Anko watched as Kit relaxed slightly as the door to the three ninken closed, she stepped back and tried to comfort Naru who was still shivering in fear at the sudden appearance of the three canines. Naru look close to tears as see tried to understand why she acted in such a manner. Kit just held her and kept an eye on Hana as she joined Anko after putting the dogs in their room.

"What happened, why did they freak out like that? You didn't do anything did you?" Anko quietly questioned Hana about what just happened while the two girls backed away slowly into the corner. She didn't really believe Hana would do anything to the two girls, Hana wanted to help them as much as she did.

"Would I really do something while you were gone? No I didn't, I was just leading them through when my ninken rushed up to me like usual and they acted like that." Hana was just as confused about the happenings as Anko was, she could possible believe one was startled but not both.

"Well while I get to the bottom of this why don't you go get those things from her apartment. You take your time and I'll have dinner ready for when you get back ok." Anko told her this while practically pushing Hana out the door and closing it behind her before she could argue.

That done Anko walked over to the corner Naru and Kit had decided to retreat into. Naru had begun to cry softly as Kit stroked her ears much like Anko had seen her do in the hospital. She wondered if it was really that calming being scratched behind the ear but obviously it was having an effect. As she cautiously approached the two she heard Naru whisper to her, "Why?"

"I'd like to know as well, will you both tell me what happened?" Anko was using one of her very rare kinder sides to try to help settle the two girls into what she hoped would be their new home. Although she hoped they wouldn't get too used to her nice side because it wouldn't last longer than it was needed.

"I don't know, I just panicked when I saw them, I'm sorry I don't know why" Naru's reply was soft and came out stuttered.

It was then Kit replied, "I'm very sorry but things will be hard for us to stay here." She was looking as sad as Naru at that revelation. She wanted to stay with Naru wherever she would be happy, and she knew Naru could be happy here. If it weren't for those dogs.

"No, I want to stay. Please can we stay Kit? I don't understand what happened but things are better now, so we can work on it, whatever it was that happened." Naru had never had a family before or anybody there for her of any kind, she didn't want to give up what could be her only chance.

"Shush, you don't understand yet. When your seal dispersed it told me everything I needed to know about what it did to you, it told me you're a kitsune now, which means you're going to share both our strengths and our weaknesses. All demon foxes instinctively fear dogs. That's why you are more nervous around Hana, I had hoped she only smelt of dogs due to recent connection or coincidence but instead she lives with them." She looked at Naru in her arms, she felt sorry for her friend, she knew how much staying here meant to her.

Anko realised that things were definitely going to become tricky now that they knew about this. "Well we'll figure something out. Now lets get you two to your new room, sorry but you'll have to share, and then I'll tell the dogs what's happening. After that how do pancakes sound? I'll come through and tell you when their ready." She led them through the living room and past the door with the ninken and then into their room.

Anko opened the door to their new room and then excused herself to make dinner. Naru and Kit closed the door and sat down on one of the beds. Naru had so many questions for Kit ranging from why she was so protective of her to how she could hide her tail and ears to what being a kitsune entailed.

Naru decided to start with the most practical question she had, "How come you can hide your tail and fox ears?" Kit realised this question would come soon and wondered if she only wanted to know because she didn't like her own tail and fox ears.

"Well, unlike you I was born a kitsune which means I have access to knowledge which is passed down from my ancestors. Much like how a baby spider may spin a web, nobody teaches it how too they just know. I suppose I could try to teach you but there's no guarantee I would succeed or that you would be able." As Kit explained she watched as Naru lowered her head in defeat and she wanted to comfort her again, but Kit just sat there next to her not sure if she would appreciate being comforted so often.

"As a kitsune you have access to a unique chakra nature, in addition to whatever chakra nature you have always had you also have access to the chakra nature of the kitsune. This is the type of chakra you use to hide your features, so if you want to have a hope of hiding your fox features you need to learn to use it. Don't worry we can learn how to use kitsune chakra together, I can only use it to hide my tail and ears but I know how to improve it." At the end of this Kit watched as Naru instantly perked up at the prospect of looking human again.

"Ok, we can work together and become strong enough to protect ourselves and those precious to us." Naru was smiling brightly at Kit and Kit couldn't help but smile brightly back at her. "I'm just curious but is there anything else I should know about being a kitsune?"

Kit could see she didn't want any more surprises like the one she had earlier. "Well apart from the fear of dogs, we are naturally tricksters by nature so we need to try to keep that side of ourselves in line. We will eventually stop aging when we've fully matured. We don't like being alone or restrained, we are a mix between foxes and humans in terms of our needs to be alone and in a group, but we always hate being restrained. Lastly we don't like it when people try to touch our tails or scratch behind our ears, only those we trust can do that without making us panic."

"So that's why I was frightened when Hana tried to touch my tail? Also why can you touch my ears without me becoming scared? I know I trust you but when you first did it we hadn't known each other long, we still haven't known each other long but I know I can definitely trust you now." Naru tried her hardest not to let that come out wrong and hurt Kit's feelings and she hoped she succeeded.

Despite the slight hurt it caused she did understand what Naru was trying to say, usually it took much longer for a kitsune to form such a bond of trust. "Yes, combined with the smell of dogs and the fact you just met meant that reaction was assured for someone like you which is new to all the feelings of being a kitsune. I don't know why you trust me enough to touch your ears, I agree it should take us longer to form such a connection but the fact is you trust me, don't know any more than that." Naru then looked down again with a bit of a blush as she curled her tail around herself.

Kit was about to ask what it was that caused this sudden reaction but Naru answered first. "Could you try touching my tail? I want to see how much we trust each other. I know it seems weird so you don't have to if you don't want to." Naru just held still waiting for a response.

Kit thought this was a bit of a silly thing to do, touching tails is a thing shared between those that really trust each other and there'd be no way that she could touch Naru's without causing her stress, but Naru had asked her to and secretly she had wanted to touch the beautiful white tail ever since she saw it. Kit reached across slowly and carefully brushed her fingertips against the silky soft fur of Naru's tail, Kit looked up at Naru's face for any sign of discomfort.

Apart from the normal awkwardness of her friend touching her fox tail she felt no fear or panic rising about it. In fact it was very comforting, even more so that the scratching behind the ear, which wasn't surprising as her tail was more sensitive than her ears. Kit withdrew her hand and Naru almost complained until she realised what was going on and she blushed harder. Kit couldn't explain what happened, Naru should have moved away, while they clearly trusted each other after all that happened over the last twenty four hours it should take considerable longer to form the trust required to touch the others tail.

Naru couldn't bring herself to look at Kit. She knew she had asked something she probably shouldn't have but wanted to know what it felt like, she also wanted to know how far she subconsciously trusted Kit. Finally mustering up the courage she looked Kit in her green eyes with her scarlet red ones, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that should I? I made you uncomfortable didn't I, just forget it happened ok."

Kit knew she couldn't forget if she wanted to. Kit couldn't explain why she felt so strongly about her new friend, they had only been friends for a day and she already wanted to protect her as if she were a little sister. Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts of her friend, Anko knocked and entered quickly to tell them dinner was on the table.

Kit and Naru followed Anko through the living room to the dining room, which was really a table large enough for the four of them at the other end of the kitchen. The two of them sat down next to each other and looked at the mass of pancake in front of them, wondering if it was ok to start.

Anko piled her plate high and covered it in syrup and started to dig in. Kit and Naru just followed her lead and minutes later they were all gone. Just as they were finished Hana walked back in. "Thanks for saving." The feral woman looked quite pissed that there was nothing left for her.

Anko merely shrugged, "Don't you canines believe in first come first serve and that the pack leader always has their fill before the lower members?." Before Hana could beat her to a pulp she darted over to a plate she left on the kitchen side which she had saved some pancake on. She just laughed at the dog girl's reaction, she loved winding her up.

After Hana had sat down and started to devour the defenceless pancakes Anko turned to the two young ones. "Right, time for proper introductions and planning our schedules. My names Anko Mitarishi but if you call me that it won't end well for you, just call me Anko. This here is Hana Inuzuka, don't know what she want you to call her but I presume like me she just wants you to just call her Hana. The two of have been dating for a couple of years and if you have a problem with that I'll feed you to one of my snakes, preferably one that digests you slowly and painfully."

Naru and Kit just wondered what on earth possessed the Hokage to place them with these two. "It's our job to turn you both into competent kunoichi, and to help look after you until you both no longer need our support. Now I guess that sort of makes us parents but really no, just no, if you must think of us like family then just think of us as older sisters nothing else. Now we have three years to torture, I mean train, you to our hearts content. We'll go into details tomorrow morning but I can advise you that tomorrow will be an early rising."

"So pups you two need to get to bed early. But just before you do I need to ask, Naru can you hide your fox features? And what happened earlier with the dogs." Hana noted that both of them looked slightly depressed at the mention of the earlier experience so she knew they felt bad about it.

"According to Kit, I'm afraid I can't change like she can as I lack the skill or natural born abilty she has had as long as she could remember. Also since I'm now a kitsune I apparently share their instinctual fear of dogs." Naru said this with a sorrowful expression, she knew that her new features would make the village more determined to attack her, and while she quite liked them and wouldn't want to get rid of them, she didn't want the pain that would come with them.

"Ok, well these are some problems but we'll find a way around them both tomorrow. Now pups, off to bed. We'll see you tomorrow." Hana shooed them out of the room so she could think of a way around the obstacles that they are going to have to face. She turned to Anko, "Why is it you wanted to keep them, but I have to help look after them."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. As always feel free to tell me what you think i should do next or just what you liked or dislike as a message or review.

So until next time enjoy.


	4. Day One

I would like to appologise for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Full detail of my pathetic excuse after the chapter. But please don't worry i will not forget this story, so enjoy this short and slightly rushed chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter Four: Day One

Naru was the first to wake in their shared room, she couldn't tell if there was any activity going on outside their room as the room was surprisingly well soundproofed, so the only sounds she could hear was the slow intake and exhale of breath from her best friend and now roommate Kit.

As she lie there she wondered when Anko or Hana would come in to wake them for their new training to become ninja and whether she should tell them about the kitsune chakra nature. Deciding that it may be better for herself and Kit if she woke her up and they got ready before anyone came to wake them.

There was only one problem with this plan. While it was easy for herself to get dressed and prepared with anything she may need later, it was somewhat less easy to wake up Kit. Well more like impossible, she tried shaking her and calling out to her and even pinching her nose closed, but somehow miraculously nothing worked, so as a last ditch attempt she pinched the tip of her ear. Naru didn't want to resort to that as she was certain that it would hurt a lot, but Naru couldn't argue with the results. Kit reacted as if everything she tried worked at once.

"Oww, jeeze that hurts you know." Kit was obviously not a morning person but she could be surprisingly active after she wakes up. The scene Anko walked in on was a struggling Naru pinned by Kit as she tried to smother her with a pillow. Anko wasn't sure what to so, she could do the morally correct option and intervene and stop this attempted homicide, she could sit back and watch enjoying the show and enjoying the benefits of only having to train one student from then on or she could intervene and just off the two of them. She decided to go with option number one, do her own disappointment.

Anko pulled the two apart and held them at arms length until Kit came to her senses. "Ok, now that everyone's clearly awake and had a little warm up match, lets get ready, grab some breakfast and then we'll discuss what we're going to do today." With that she left wondering if they were going to kill each other again.

Kit and Naru just sat there for a second shocked at how quickly everything happened before Kit jumped Naru trying to suffocate her again with the pillow.

They both emerged from their room ready for what promised to be a long strenuous days worth of training and walked to the table where breakfast was waiting for them with their two 'big sisters' looking sinister.

"Now I'd like to start by saying I don't care what you do in your room be it devising evil plots, beating the living hell out of each other or making love, our only rule in this house is that both of you must be breathing at the end of whatever activity you choose." Anko was looking at them both with an unnaturally straight and serious face that really didn't suit her. Making the two girls wonder if this was a joke or truth.

The two girls sat down cautiously in silence and started to eat breakfast while the two older sisters figures couldn't help but laugh at their discomfort. Breakfast didn't last long, and by the end of it to previous events of the morning had been forgotten.

As they finished Hana handed both of them a schedule and the two girls were unsure what to make of it. It began with several hours of physical training, then lunch, then an hour of theory and other book related study, then four hours of chakra building exercises and jutsu work and then to finish it off with a couple hours of survival, stealth and evasion training.

The girls paled at this slightly, unsure if they could do it. They both wanted to become strong enough to protect each other but were unsure if they could actually do it. As they were wondering Hana spoke up, "Don't worry we won't make you do all this at once, of course we'll do a lot of it today but we'll mostly be working up into this."

"Also we're going to keep the dogs away from you and then slowly start to introduce them around the house so you can ease into your new fear Naru. We'll be careful and they know not to get too excited around you ok, so you have nothing to fear, especially with us around." Naru was looking nervous at the mere mention of future interaction with the canines.

Kit noticed her friends growing distress and moved to calm her, not wanting the slightly timid girl to feel nervous. "Don't worry, I'm your friend and I won't let anything bad happen. In time you'll learn to control your fear like me, you'll still feel it but you won't panic and freeze like you did before, ok." This had the desired effect and Naru relaxed a little.

Kit then took another look at the time table and noticed that there was no time for her 'kitsune training'. Even if they were able to start after the training, which she highly doubted they would be able to, they would only have about two hours before dark during summer. It was currently autumn, so it would be darkish by the time they finished the training their new guardians have devised.

"Excuse me, but I have a small problem with this time table." Kit looked quite anxious as she said that, hoping the two women wouldn't take offense to her comment. "It's just that I was going to train Naru to use her kitsune chakra nature, which is necessary to hide her fox features and perform other kitsune abilities, but their isn't the time to do it. Unless you'll sacrifice some of the other allotted time."

It took all of two seconds for Hana and Anko to agree to this, as it had been an order from the Hokage to help her hide. Also they knew it would help Naru to understand herself and her new powers.

With that the four of them cleared the table and quickly got what they needed to start the training. It was seven by the time they left the house for a private training ground away from prying eyes.

There morning consisted of countless laps and various stretches and exercises with the purpose of building up good old fashion muscle and endurance. Something everyone could agree is more useful than any one powerful jutsu.

After this, both Naru and Kit felt dead on their feet and to be honest it was a miracle they were still standing. Both Hana and Anko were impressed by the level of endurance that the two seven year old were displaying, so they would treat them both to a lunch of their choice and lighten up on the training for the rest of the day. They could tell that it took everything the two girls had to survive five hours of their rigorous training.

Naru and Kit fell down where they stood as they finished their last lap, and their two 'sisters' walked over to them. Anko knelt down to Naru and placed her trench coat over the kimono dressed girl to hide her tail that poked through the hole Kit made earlier. "Very impressive, so what do you want to eat for lunch, anything you feel like?"

Naru looked to Kit as if to ask her where she wanted to go, but seeing as how Kit didn't know anywhere it became obvious the choice was hers, and that was an easy decision. "Ramen." Her one word response was all that was needed and all that see could offer.

Kit regained her breath first being the slightly stronger one of the two. She could still only sit there and watch as Naru struggled to regain her breath, but strangely she didn't mind. For some reason she felt herself just staring at the simple image of the white haired fox tailed girl regaining her breath. When Naru looked up and saw her, all she could do was look away and blush.

"So do you have a specific place in mind for ramen? Or do we have to find a place?" Anko had a good idea of where Naru wanted to go, but these girls are unusual and unpredictable and Anko wasn't going to forget that.

Naru nodded, having caught her breath, "Yep, Ichiraku ramen. They're the best when it comes to ramen, and they're nice people too." Kit noticed the fondness in Naru's voice as she spoke of the people and food they served there.

"Fine we'll go, but Naru you must be careful. Nobody can find out and this is a public place with other people frequently passing. Also we won't be staying longer than we have to, we're short on time and the less time we spend there the better." Hana's voice of reason spoke out to them all as they began to make their way into village.

Naru and Kit led the way closely followed by Anko and Hana. As they walked closer to their intended destination the number of people increased, which also led to an increase in nasty stares Naru received. Which also coincided with the shortening of distance between Naru and Kit, and the two children with their new guardians.

Kit couldn't understand why everyone was giving Naru such intimidating looks or how Naru could keep walking seemingly unaffected by it. But she did understand that she would protect her friend from any threat, and she wouldn't let some stupid misguided civilian harm Naru.

Anko and Hana were both thinking similar things as they approached their lunch. They decided they would try their best to change the opinion of the civilian population of Konoha. They also realised they would have to keep a close eye on Naru so as to prevent her situation turning horrific if her secret was discovered.

As they completed their thoughts they arrived at Ichiraku ramen. Naru looked almost ecstatic as she sat down on her stool waiting for the well known chief and his daughter to notice her and her friends. The wait wasn't long as they turned to respond to their new customers.

The old man took their orders and quickly went about fixing up their meals, while his daughter made conversation with the two younger girls. "It's been awhile Naru since you were last here, you know you're always welcome to visit even if you can't afford it at that point in time."

Kit watched as Naru happily talked with the girl about how they had been and about her new situation and then about her new friends. Naru of cause she left out any details about her unconscious adventures or new kitsune status. Kit could clearly see that the two got along and have a history of some sort.

"Kit, Naru, we have to get back to training. As it is we are behind schedule." Despite wanting to leave for a less populated place with less risk, Hana was reluctant to pull Naru away from her friend but new customers were arriving and they had to leave.

The group left as the new group entered. Anko led the group quickly to their training ground and the two guardians began several hours of lectures covering everything from ninja techniques and chakra, to standard ninja protocols, to strategies, to internal and external village relations. As today was the first day, it was only an introduction to the following years of study.

Despite it being an introduction Kit was close to sleep before the end, wondering how Naru was still alert after hours of boredom. Although sleep beckoned her, Kit wouldn't let herself fall asleep without teaching Naru her long waited lessons on her new form.

"Right, now that's enough theory for today. We'll be headed off home for some alone time before you kids come back and kill the mood. Now you two better be practising properly as if you don't and come back early you may be scared for life." Anko the proceeded to run off home followed closely by an angry, embarrassed Hana.

Kit and Naru could only stare in shock until they snapped out of their individual daze for a blush to spread across both their faces.

Kit turned to Naru to find Naru's eager attention already on her, "Well time to begin your kitsune lessons. Firstly I want to take this opportunity to remind you I have little more experience than you do and everything I know is passed down through my DNA. While we are both pure kitsune, as neither of us are hanyou, I have a kitsune ancestry, while you only have our most basic instincts and traits, I have some detailed instructions on how to use my abilities. I don't have instructions for everything and I do have to practise, it doesn't just happen."

Kit and Naru decided they would start with the most immediate problem first. Naru and Kit first practised calling forth kitsune chakra which Kit predicted would be the hardest part, she was wrong. While Kit had already practise this part and further, Naru however spent most of their time just calling it out. After that they tried to teach Naru how to henge her form into that of a human.

They left several hours later having failed to teach Naru how to henge. They walked side by side exhausted from the days work leaning against each other as the sun began to set behind them as they walked towards the hokage faces into the village in search for their new home, a place of food and sleep.

* * *

Excuse: Basically I have had a lot of revision for the resits of my January A-level exams and after this week i have to do more revision for more exams in a couple of weeks. Also as things are not going well in collage I must pass these exams by a large margin so I have to revise. After the exams I also have other collage related issues that will prevent me from making two chapters a week. I will at some point get to that pace, but things have to settle elsewhere and unless there is a major event I'll try to create a chapter a week. Also I'll try to leave a notice on a chapter if I know there'll be a pause.

Secondly I want to apologise for the lateness, shortness and crummyness of this chapter compared to the other chapters. As explained above I was rushed. Also this chapter was mostly to help explain their new situation at home and their routine.

Lastly the next chapter may or may not be a time skip to when they start at the acadamy. Please tell me what you think, wether you want one more chapter of them getting settled or if want to skip to acadamy with a brief paragraph of their years until the acadamy?  
Please remember all advice and ideas are welcome.


End file.
